Is It The Full Moon Or Something Else?
by trishaj48
Summary: Is there really a connection between a FULL MOON and MADNESS? Some say YES some NO-but our team of CSI's are starting to lean toward YES, or is it something even more sinister? As always, I own nothing related to CSI. I just enjoy borrowing it.
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to start this story by saying that I hold no personal prejudices against any one based on race, creed or place of birth. I firmly believe that God created all men (and women) equal. I want to apologize in advance for any derogatory names or remarks made in this story but they are necessary for it to flow. Thank you, Trish J_

Chapter 1

Gil stood looking at the shell of what used to be a thriving corner eatery. The couple that ran it, a very sweet elderly couple from Mexico, were killed instantly.

"Damn! Damn it!," their son screamed, "Momma and Papa worked so hard to get this place."

Nick walked up to the young man, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The young man proceeded to tell Nick how his parents moved from Mexico as teenagers, how they struggled to become naturalized citizens, how they raised a family while they both worked for the previous owner of the restaurant and how they were able to buy it when old man Jenkins decided to retire. "It was their dream come true," the young man said, "Their AMERICAN DREAM come true."

"I've eaten here before," Gil said to Nick, "Momma Rosa made the best chicken chilaquiles I have ever tasted."

In another part of town Sara and Catherine stood looking at what was left of a Jewish Synagogue.

"A place of worship," Sara said, "I'm not overly religious but honestly - a place of worship!"

The synagogue had been bombed, the Rabbi injured.

"I know," Catherine said, squatting down to start gathering evidence.

Catherine whispered a soft curse word as her phone rang, "Willows ….. But …. Okay, Okay. I'll send Sara."

"Send Sara where?" Sara asked.

"Brass needs a CSI over on Madison," Catherine said, "A couple of gangs got into it and he needs someone to process it."

"We're busy here," Sara said.

"I know," Catherine said, "We're spread a little thin tonight. Go ahead and go, I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

Sara threw her hands up in the air and walked off, "Damn Ecklie. If only he would make sure we had enough help."

Sara pulled up behind the police car, "Hey Dobbs. Where's Brass?"

The officer pointed over to where a large crowd had gathered, "Over there."

Sara nodded and headed the way Dobbs pointed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jim asked, "It's been like a mad house around here."

Jim was right, it seemed that every crazy person in the world was here in Vegas, everyone - all the CSI's and police officers and fire fighters were extra busy tonight.

Sara looked from one gang to the other, "Blacks and Latinos?"

Each side was yelling obscenities at the other, "Shut your traps," Jim yelled.

Sara walked to one of the young boys, "Hold out your hands."

"Drop dead, I ain't takin orders from some skinny white bitch," he said.

Sara shook her head and grabbed his hand to check for gun shot residue. In less then a minute Sara found herself on the ground, her cheekbone throbbing.

One of the officers tackled the attacker to the ground, "Why was he not cuffed?" Jim demanded to know. "You ok?" he asked Sara as he helped her up.

"I'm ok," Sara said, gingerly touching her cheek, "That's gonna bruise."

"You need to have it looked at," Jim said.

"It's ok," Sara said.

Gil arrived just as Sara had hit the ground, "What's going on?"

"North hadn't cuffed one of the suspects," Sara said. Gil started to say something, "I'm ok," Sara said, "Let it go."

Gil looked over at North, Brass was already chewing him out. "Are you sure you're ok?" Gil asked Sara, "Maybe you should get it looked at."

"I'm fine," she said. Then whispering she said, "You want to kiss it and make it better?"

Gil smiled and signed, "Later."

Gil started at one end and Sara the other, processing the men.

"Catherine said she was going to help," Sara said.

"I sent her over to International," Gil said, "A lady was raped."

"What is going on?" Sara asked, "It's crazy around here."

Gil looked up, "Full moon."

Sara shook her head, she never believed in the whole "full moon madness" thing, but she was fast changing her mind.

Everyone reassembled back at the lab to go over evidence, it was Nick that stumbled onto the one piece of information that tied it all together - racial motivation.

"Guys," he said, I think I have stumbled onto something."

Everyone looked at him.

"I know this sounds nuts but hear me out. Mexican-American owned restaurant. Jewish Synagogue. Black - Latino gang fight. And Catherine's rape victim turns out to be an outspoken defender of Gay and Lesbian Rights."

"All could be linked to racially motivated crimes," Gil said, "It's possible. Let's work it from that angle too."

Everyone started to talk at the same time, Gil checked his watch then called for their attention. "Let's all grab a bite to eat, it's been hours since any of us ate."

Everyone agreed to meet at Over Easy.

"Need a lift?" Gil asked Sara.

In the car, away from prying eyes, Gil tenderly kissed Sara's cheek, "Are you sure your okay?"

Sara touched his cheek, "Yes love."

Gil started the car, "I can't keep this up any longer."

Sara looked at him, "Keep what up?"

"This," he said, referring to the fact that they were keeping their relationship a secret, "I want everyone to know that I love you. I want to marry you. I want us to go to Ecklie and tell him everything and if he don't like it - well to hell with him, I'll just quit and teach."

"Marry you?" Sara said, more surprised then she had ever been.

"Yes," Gil said, taking her hand, "I know it's not the most romantic way to ask but, yes, I want you to be my wife."

Sara smiled, kissed him and said, "The others will wonder where we are."

Gil looked at her, "We are not moving until I get an answer. Sara Sidle, will you be my wife?"

Sara touched his cheek, "Gilbert Grissom, nothing would make me happier. Yes."

Gil and Sara were the last to arrive, "Where have you two been?" Catherine asked.

"I had something to talk to Sara about," Gil said, smiling.

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Nick said, thinking that Gil was referring to the current wave of criminal activity.

Gil looked at Sara, who just nodded her approval. "I asked Sara to marry me and she said yes," Gil said, pulling out Sara's chair for her, "Let's eat."

Total silence hit the table as mouths fell open and eyes bugged out, finally Catherine said, "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I said 'Let's eat'," Gil said, knowing full well that was not what Catherine was referring to, "I'm starved."

Sara tried her hardest not to laugh but a soft chuckle escaped from her lips. "Gil and I have been seeing each other for the last two years now," Sara said, "Six month ago I moved in with him."

"And tonight I asked her to be my wife," Gil added, even though he was sure it necessary to repeat it.

Jim cleared his throat, "Where are we on the case? Or should I say cases?"

Catherine looked at Jim, "You knew?"

Jim chucked, "About them seeing each other and about them living together - YES. I just figured the other would happen eventually."

"How are we supposed to talk about the cases when you drop a bomb like that on us?" Nick asked.

"We'll talk about that later," Gil said, getting a very serious tone in his voice, "Right now we have other things to talk about. Greg, did you check to see if there were other cases that could have a racial overtone to it?"

"Um …. Um. Yeah," Greg said, still stunned by Gil's announcement, "Three on days, I uh grabbed the folders like you said.

Gil took the folders from him and read through them. "A group of kids spray painted some colorful words on a Mosque," Gil read, "Three young men who are sympathetic to al Qaeda were arrested for trespassing when they tried to hand out some pamphlets saying that the CIA was really behind 9/11. And everyone's favorite Neo-Nazi has been up to his shenanigans. You may be on to something, Nicky."

Jim's phone rang, "Brass …. What? Are you kidding? Be there in a few." "Now I've heard everything," Jim said, pushing his chair away from the table.

"What's up?" Gil asked.

"Central Park. A group of about a dozen teens are running around butt naked, howling at the moon."

Catherine laughed, "Now that one is not racially motivated."

"No," Sara said, "That is stupidity."

"Or just the full moon," Gil said, laughing.

"Ok," Nick said, giggling, "Let's see if we can crack this. Hodges just called, all the tests are done."

Back at the lab everyone was gathered in one of the layout rooms going over evidence when Gil's phone rang. "Grissom …. Where? …. On my way." Looking at Sara he said, "Runner found a man hanging from a tree in the park, I want you to come with me. Catherine and Nick, head over to the jail, Warren has sobered up enough to talk. See if our favorite Neo-Nazi knows anything. Greg, Doc called, he is ready to post the boy who was killed in that gang war."

Gil and Sara arrived at the park, "What do you know?" Sara asked the officer in charge.

"I know your face looks like hell," he said.

"Thanks," Sara said with a nervous laugh. She knew her eye would burse, she had not looked in a mirror yet to see just how bad.

"That comment was not necessary, North," Gil said, "Considering it is your fault that she was hit to start with."

The young officer cleared his throat, he knew Grissom was right, "Those two ladies were taking their daily jog."

"I'll talk to them," Sara said.

"Look Grissom, I'm sorry," North said, "I know it was my fault that ….."

"Drop it before I do something I'll regret later," Gil said, "Just don't let it happen again. Tell me about the body."

"I think he may be Jewish," North said, "They found a swastika on his chest."

"Couldn't have been Warren," Gil said, "He's been in the drunk tank for the last four hours."

"Ready when ever you are," Phillips said.

"Cut above the noose," Gil said, "I want it run for possible DNA."

"The two ladies said they decided on a short cut," Sara told Gil, "One of them leaned against the tree to tie her shoes and felt something wet drip on her head, when she looked up they saw the body."

Gil and Sara finished collecting evidence and headed back to the lab.

"It's not that bad," Gil said, as Sara pulled down the sun visor.

"If you say so," Sara said, looking at a large black and blue area under her left eye and a small cut where the man's ring had hit her, "Guess I should be thankful that he didn't hit any higher, my eye may have been swollen shut."

"North was way out of line," Gil said, "I have half a mind to …."

"Just let it go," Sara said, touching his leg, "Please."

"Okay," Gil said, laying his hand on hers.

Sara smiled, "We all do things we're sorry for, accidents happen."

As soon as they arrived back at the lab they ran into Catherine. "The first word out of Warren's mouth was "LAWYER"," she said.

"Figures," Gil said, "Look. We have all been at this way to long. Everyone head for home, get some rest and we'll start with rested bodies and fresh eyes in the morning. I have made the other shifts aware of our suspicions and they'll follow up too."

Everyone said their good byes and headed home.

Gil showered first and was sitting on the bed reading while Sara took hers.

Sara undressed and stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, chuckling she said, "Not to bad." Sara showered, dried and slipped into a pair of sleeping shorts and top.

"When?" Gil asked, when Sara came out of the bathroom.

"When?" Sara questioned.

"Do you want to get married?" Gil asked.

"After this clears up," Sara said, "I don't want my wedding pictures taken with half my face black and blue."

Gil lay down the book and put his arms around her, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Sara said.

Gil slid his hands up under her shirt and caressed her bare back, then he pulled her closer to him and tenderly kissed it, "Better?"

Sara smiled, "You know my lip hurts too."

Gil chuckled, "It does? Let me take care of that too."

Gil fell back on the bed, pulling her with him, softly he kissed her, "Anything else I can kiss and make better?"

Sara straddled him and chuckled. "I think maybe these two," she said as she took off her top. Sara moaned softly as Gil took first one then the other nipple in his mouth. "Oh, yes," she said, her body already starting to quiver with anticipation of what she knew was going to happen next.

Gil smiled as he slowly eased her to the bed and slipped her shorts off, "I don't know why you bother to even put these on."

Sara moaned softly, "Because I love it when you take them off."

Gil quickly undressed and lay beside her, "I love you so."

Gil's lips went first to hers, then ever so slowly he moved them down to her breasts, kissing and sucking at her nipples. Gil continues to suck at her nipples as he runs his fingers down - down to that part of her body that belongs to him and him alone.

Expertly Gil thrusts two fingers inside Sara and rubs his thumb against her nub. Sara lets out a gasp when he finds her spot. Gil's lips move back to hers, soft sweet kisses are exchanged as Gil pumps his fingers in her, attacking that elusive spot that will bring her to the point of no return.

Sara calls his name as she crashes into her climax, covering his hand with her juices. Gil moves above her and enters her, Sara moans deeply, she can feel every inch of his throbbing manhood moving in and out of her.

Sara wants all of him inside her; she wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer, needing and wanting to feel his rhythmic thrusting into her. Gil starts to pump slowly into her all the while Sara's hips are rhythmically rocking with him. Sara moans with each pump until they both climax together.

Gil moves from her and wraps his arms around her, Sara nestles close to him.

This is the place she wants to spend the rest of her life - wrapped in the arms of her one and only true love.


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to once more. start this chapter by saying that I hold no personal prejudices against any one based on race, creed or place of birth. I firmly believe that God created all men (and women) equal. I want to apologize in advance for any derogatory names or remarks made in this story but they are necessary for it to flow. Thank you, Trish J_

Chapter 3

The sound of Gil's phone ringing work them. "Grissom…. Really?….Why me?… OK. I'll be there in a bit."

"What was that all about?" Sara asked snuggling closer to him.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Warren wants to talk but he will only talk to me."

Sara kissed his chest, "Then I guess we better shower and dress."

Gil smiled and inhaled the smells of last night, "You think we need to shower?"

Sara laughed, "Unless you want the whole lab to know what's been going on in our bedroom."

Gil eased himself from the bed, "I have a feeling they already know."

Sara laughed and pulled the sheet over herself, closing her eyes she said, "Holler when your done." Sara moved over to the spot that Gil had just vacated, she snuggled her face into his pillow and inhaled deeply, how she loved the smell of him.

Gil playfully patted her bottom, "Your turn."

While Sara showered, Gil dressed and fixed a quick breakfast of juice and oatmeal and fruit. Later Gil sat across from Warren and a man who was introduced as his lawyer.

"Why me?" Gil asked, after Warren once more said he would talk to no one but Grissom.

"Cause," Warren said, "You're the only one pure."

Gil looked at him, confused.

"You think the brotherhood don't keep an eye on you cops?" Warren said, "I wasn't gonna talk to that nigger lovin Willows."

Gil raised his eyebrow.

"Don't think we don't know that she was letting that BLACK (said sarcastically) pig put it too her," Warren said, "Ain't nothing but steers and queers come outa Texas, so I didn't want to talk to Stokes. That Sidle chick must be some kinda hippie freak, animal lover - anti everything that's American."

Gil bit his lower lip to control his temper; it was obvious that they didn't know about him and Sara.

"Brass is a Yankee, Vega a wetback …. Do I have to go on?" Warren asked.

Gil shook his head NO.

"Anyway," Warren went on to say, "I like what you said when they found that baby killer dead - you remember?"

"No," Gil said.

"You said "Some people are like bugs and should be squashed"," Warren said laughing.

From the other side of the glass Sara looked at Jim, "That was never made public. He said that during one of our in-house meetings."

"Looks like the BROTHERHOOD has ears inside the lab," Jim said.

"What is it you wanted to tell me," Gil said, completely convinced that Warren was off his rocker but knowing he had to play along to get the information they needed to solve the rash of hate crimes.

"To start with the stiff in the tree ain't no Jew. His name was Rogers, he used to be one of us but we found him fucking a man so we took care of him."

"Why the swastika?" Gil asked.

Warren laughed, "Rogers let us do that, said it was his way to prove that he was a true brother but a TRUE brother don't fuck a man up the ass."

For the next half hour Warren went on about every thing that was wrong in America and how everyone (but HIS kind of course) was to blame.

Gil was starting to develop a migraine, "You can get off your soap box and tell me something I can use or I'm out the door."

"Park you self back on the chair," Warren said, starting to get nervous, "OK, here's the deal, the DA said if I talk to you he'll cut me a break on the gun and drug charges so here it is. The wetback restaurant …."

Gil stood, "If you don't watch your language I'm leaving and what ever deal you made is off the table."

"OK! OK, sit," Warren said, "The MEXICAN restaurant was torched cause he refused to sell to a friend of the brotherhood. The Jew church was to close to a REAL church. Don't know nothing about that "misunderstanding" between the Black and the Latino's but what the hell - let them have at it - less work we have to do. As for the lesbian who got it in the park - wouldn't any of us stick our dicks in that but now that she knows what a man feels like she'll be wanting a man and not another female."

"So you are telling me that the brotherhood is responsible for most of what has been going on," Gil said.

Warren's lawyer laughed, "Except for the loony tunes howling at the moon. They are just a strange lot."

From the other side of the window Jim laughed, "Like those two aren't a strange bunch."

Warren proceeded to give Grissom enough information for Brass to be able to get warrants to search several homes and business. Gil walked out the door, "I feel like I need a hot shower after being with then two."

Sara smiled, "I know what you mean, and I was just listening. How stupid can some people be?"

Gil shook his head, "I don't know, I have never understood prejudices of any kind."

"Brass is taking to a judge now," Catherine said, "We should have all the warrants shortly."

"Great," Gil said, "We'll see just how involved in this mess the brotherhood was."

"Maybe we will get lucky and we can clear them all up," Nick said.

"Would be nice," Gil said, "But Warren wouldn't cop to the rape and as for the street war - well God love those boys - but who knows what sets them off."

"We've got another one," Vega said, walking into the room, "Young man found beat to death out near THOPMSON'S PIT STOP. I could use a CSI."

"Sara, you and Catherine handle that. The rest of us are going to follow up on the information that Warren gave me," Gil said.

Sara nodded, "Be careful."

Sara stood over the body, "My God. The last time I seen a body in this shape was when old man Harper's mule kicked that hired hand to death."

Catherine nodded in agreement, "I doubt doc will find a single place not bruised or broken."

Evidence was gathered and statements taken. "I'm going with the body," Catherin said, "You take this stuff in and then you can see if Grissom and the fellas have made any head way with that other mess. Tell them I'll be there ASAP."

Sara walked into the break room where the others had gathered.

"Hey Sara," Nick said, "We hit it lucky. We were able to tie everything to Warren and his comrades except the rape of the young lady."

"Fantastic," she said, taking a seat next to Gil, "I found some blood on the beating victim, it's not his, it belongs to a Carson Jones. Vega just hauled him in for questioning."

"Cool," Greg said.

Wendy stuck her head in the door, "Today is your lucky day," she said handing Sara a paper, "The DNA from your last case matches the semen taken from the rape kit off Ms. Hamper."

"Great," Sara said, dialing some numbers on her phone, "Let me tell Brass, he is talking to Jones now."

Catherine walked in the room and sat, "I was right, Sara. Doc said that there was not an inch of that young man that didn't have a mark on it. So far he is still a JOHN DOE, I just left DNA and prints off to see if we can identify him."

"He's not a JOHN DOE any longer, his name is Kenny Hamper," Wendy said, returning to the room.

"As in our rape victim?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Wendy said.

"You'll never guess who the PIT STOP stiff is?" Brass said, walking into the room. "Kenny Hamper," everyone said together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Never mind, I'm not gonna ask," Vega said chuckling, "Jones confessed to the beating. He said that Kenny Hamper paid him to have sex with his sister …."

"Millie Hamper, my rape victim?" Catherine said.

"Yeah," Vega said, "Seems like young Hamper thought if his sister had sex with a man she would no longer want to be with her girlfriend. It seems that Jones approached Ms. Hamper with the idea of a one night stand and when she said no he raped her."

"That is asinine," Gil said, "Just having sex with the opposite sex will not change someone's sexual orientation."

"Well Mr. Hamper must seem to think so," Brass said.

"Anyway, when Hamper found out that Jones raped his sister Hamper refused to pay him," Vega went on.

"And Mr. Jones tried to collect by beating Hamper to death?" Nick asked.

"It would seem that way," Vega said, "How did everything else turn out?"

Gil smiled, "It seems like we hit it lucky for once." He proceeded to tell him about everything that Jim, Nick, Greg and he found as a result of Warren's confession.

"We found something else interesting too," Brass said.

"That would be?" Catherine asked.

"You all know Ecklie's new secretary?" Jim said.

"You mean Greg's new girlfriend," Nick said.

Everyone laughed, Greg had been trying to get her to go out with him but she kept saying NO.

"That one," Jim said, "She is our leak. She is living with one of the higher ups in the Aryan Brotherhood."

"Well I'll be damned," Greg said.

"So that wraps everything up?" Vega asked.

"Yes, we may get out of here on time for a change?" Nick said.

"It looks that way," Gil said, starting to push away his chair.

"There is one more thing we need to talk about," Catherine said.

Gil sat back down, "What?"

Catherine smiled, "That bomb you dropped on us the other day."

"Oh that," Gil said.

"Yes," Nick said, "I think you two need to do a little explaining."

"Explaining?" Sara said.

"Sure," Greg said, "We never knew you two were together and now your planning to get married."

Sara laughed, "Here we sit in a room full of some of - if not the best CSI's in Vegas and no one even suspected."

Gil tenderly lay his hand on hers, "Then I guess we accomplished what we sat out to do."

Briefly Sara told them of how she and Gil first meant in San Francisco all those years ago and how they became friends.

"I can't tell you exactly when it when past friends to something deeper," Sara said, "I sort of think it was a gradual thing."

"It just did," Gil said, "We have never been happier."

"We all are happy for you," Catherine said, "When is the big day?"

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "Yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Nick said.

"We didn't want to make a big deal about it," Gil said, "We asked Jim and Annie to act as witnesses and went to the court house yesterday after work. We're going to the mountains this weekend to …."

"Please," Nick said, "We know WHAT your going to do. I think I speak for all of us when I say we DON'T want details."

Gil blushed and Sara laughed, "He was going to say we are going to the mountains this weekend to join some friends of his. There are some rare and beautiful insects that are only seem in this area this time of year."

"Like the other ain't gonna happen too," Greg said, snickering.

"That, young man, is none of your business," Sara said, blushing a very deep shade of red.

Clearing his throat Gil said, "I would like to wrap this up if no one has any objections, Sara and I have to go home and pack."

Three hours later Gil and Sara were standing on the front porch of the rented cabin watching the sun set.

"I doubt I have ever seen anything so beautiful," Sara said.

Gil pulled her to him and kissed her. "I have. My wife."

THE END


End file.
